


Nights in the Wolves Den

by kaboom889



Category: Burlesque (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender!Derek, F/F, F/M, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOIIIIIIIIING, I'm not really sure what i'm doing, Loosely based on Burlesque, M/M, dont hate me, dont hate me seriously., in case you wanted to know., musician!stiles, my tumblr name is dereksassybrows, scott is a drag queen, sterek is endgame, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboom889/pseuds/kaboom889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh gosh I'm going to be terrible at this but I'll try-</p>
<p> Today was the day, he had been telling himself that for weeks but today....today was different. Stiles was going to finally leave the shitty town in Ohio that he lived in. He was going to chase his dreams and make his parents proud.<br/>Maybe he'll make some friends on the way to his dreams.</p>
<p>Or:<br/>Stiles moves to NYC and stumbles upon The Wolves Den, a bar that has live music, burlesque shows and Drag Queens. Oh and Adonis McSeriousBrows and his amazing drinks. Stiles needs to work in The Wolves Den like he needs air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape and Finding the Den

**Author's Note:**

> So I seriously have never written anything before, I usually just read fics. But I needed a Burlesque-ish fic and so I started writing. It's going to come in chapters. I work on the weekends so this'll probably be updated during the middle of the week hopefully. After a week or so I will hopefully have some sort of schedule in place.  
> bear with me please <3
> 
> Also this isn't beta'd

Today was the day, he had been telling himself that for weeks but today....today was different. He was talking to his coworker Angela about how fed up he was with their jobs, how he needed the last few pay checks that Bart had been hoarding from them. But today, today he was going to finally leave. He had his bags packed and ready to go at his apartment. He'd put in his notice last week that he'd be leaving. 

So that's how Stiles Stilinski found himself where he was right now, furiously grabbing money from the cash register and telling Angela that he was leaving for good.  
"Angie, I can't take this anymore. There has to be more for me out there. I can't stay cooped up in this shitty run down excuse for a town any longer."  
"But you know he'll come for you, he'll find you. Especially since you're taking his money!"  
Stiles finished counting the cash and slammed the cash register. " I'm only taking what he owes me. Plus, he'll have to find me first."  
"Ang, go pick up Carter, I'll take over here for now." He pushed Angela out the door with her things, locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

He'd been working at a little run down restaurant that had karaoke every thursday and a band that played on fridays and saturdays. He'd always wanted to join the band but was always working when the band would be playing. Stiles didn't remember much about his mom but he remembered their music lessons, she'd taught him how to sing and play piano. He told himself he'd make a career out of it even if it meant the death of him. He'd swayed away from his dream of music when his dad died and he had to find a way to support himself on his own. 

That's why he finally was fed up, he had gone too far from his dreams that he became some shell of a person that only worked and slept. He had some money stashed away and with the money he now had from the cash register he could finally manage to leave. It'd be hard but he knew he could do it if he made it this far. 

After finishing cleaning up the restaurant he went over to the piano and sat down. It had been a week since he'd played but it took him no time to get playing and singing. He played a few songs and then sighed and stood up, looking around and saying goodbye to the place. No matter how much he hated this place, it had become his home in the past few years. He'd left his parents old house after selling it, got a job and an apartment and started working all the time. He knew he had money from his parents insurance from their deaths but he didn't dare to touch it unless it was an emergency. He was 22 and in good health though so he didn't have many emergencies that often. He occasionally used the money to tune up Roscoe, his baby and his mother's old jeep. The jeep that he was now loading his essentials into; his clothes, his laptop and his keyboard. He got into the driver's seat and sat there for a few minutes thinking about what he was about to do, how he was about to leave the place he had up until now called home and then he started the car and drove away. He wasn't going to back out now, he owed it to himself and his parents to do what he loved. He could do this.  
"You can do this Stiles, you got this," he muttered to himself. 

After around 6 hours of continuous driving, Stiles decided it was time to stop, find some food and a place to sleep. He pulled into an old diner, got himself a burger, curly fries and a shake. The meal reminded him of when he was younger and his father would take his mom and him out for dinner once a week before his mom got sick. He felt a twang of sadness and decided to focus on his mint chocolate chip shake instead of his family. After he ate he drove around until he found a semi decent but also cheap motel to spend the night and checked in. He immediately fell into the bed after getting his laptop and keyboard into the room. 

10 hours of sleep later, he rolled out of the scratchy bedsheets and took a shower. With a cup of terrible motel coffee in hand, he loaded his laptop and keyboard back into his jeep he headed back onto the highway towards his destination. He decided that New York would be the best place to go, he almost decided on Los Angelos but because he always wanted to visit New York he decided on there. Two and a half hours later he finally crossed the New York state line. He felt accomplished, he knew he could to this at that point. He had about an hour or so until he'd be in New York City. He was excited and thrumming with energy. He decided it'd be a good time to stop for breakfast even though it was now eleven. He stopped at the ever so healthy McDonald's and got some grub and then got back on the road. 

When he got into the city he was a little overwhelmed because there were so many people and he had always lived in his little run down town in Ohio, the population here was so much bigger than he was used to. He took his time driving through the city to the semi cheap but also fairly nice hotel he had researched and picked out before he left the motel he stopped at. He checked in and got settled into his new space that he'd likely be staying in for a while until he could find an apartment. The first thing he did was get out his keyboard and play it for a few hours. Then he showered, put on his best clothes and set out on foot to find a job. 

He stopped in every cafe and coffee shop he walked past and applied to every single one. After applying for jobs for what felt like hours, he took a break and stopped in the park to sit and relax. He enjoyed the peace of the park even though there were things happening all around him, children squeeling with laughter, parents running after their children, joggers, people walking their dogs and, even one of those artists who draw caricatures. Once his feet didn't feel as bad he got up and walked back out of the park. It had gotten late at some point and was a little dark when he was walking back. He stopped to pick up a paper for the job section and kept walking back to the hotel. He was about halfway back when he saw a group of people going up some stairs across the street to a door that was well lit that he hadn't seen on his hunt for a job. He stopped and watched as people went in laughing and happy, he could hear the music from what had to be an amazing live band. He looked back at the road that lead to his hotel and then decided he'd take a shot and crossed the road and walked up the steps.

It wasn't entirely what he had expected, but then again he didn't know what he really expected. It was dimly lit except for the stage where a band of men and women wearing leather and in various stages of undress was playing, there was a huge bar at the back and a balcony with more seating. He started to walk forward to get a better look at the place when he felt a hand on his chest. He looked up to see a dark skinned man with a neutral face that was a lot taller and bigger than him looking at him expectantly.

"The cover is twenty dollars and I need to see some ID."  
"Oh, sorry. Uhm..." Stiles looked around once more before deciding that he might need to do this in order to get a job, it might be worth it. He took out his wallet and winced as he handed the man the last twenty he had in his wallet and his ID.  
"Thank you, enjoy your time in the Wolves Den" the bouncer said handing him his ID back.

Stiles walked into the bar and just looked around, soaking in the music and the people around him. He instantly fell in love with the bar and knew he needed to work there. At the moment the stage curtain was down and people were waiting for the next act. He walked up to the Bar and went to order a drink when he heard people cheering, turning around he saw that the curtain was raising. He sat down and took in the figure on the stage, the woman was standing with her back facing the crowd, holding a large feather fan over her butt and another over her chest. She had long thick brown hair and feirce make up topped off with bright red lips. She had her head slightly turned toward the audience so everyone could see her profile. She slowly smiled and looked out at the crowd, scanning them as if she was looking for a target. She stopped on a few people before stopping on Stiles and winking. He knew his jaw dropped a little because he had no idea what he was about to witness and truthfully he was a little scared. 

Right after the woman winked at Stiles music started, he didn't recognize the tune and it didn't seem like the woman was about to start singing. Instead, she slowly turned around and started dancing around. Stiles was in awe, the woman was wearing nothing, wasn't singing and, was alone on stage yet her presence seemed to demand everyones attention. After dancing around and doing a few funny moves in between, the woman stopped center stage and put the fan covering her chest down over her crotch and bowed. Stiles' jaw dropped even more when he realized that the woman wasn't a woman at all. Now that he knew it was a man he could see it in their face. He had never seen anything like it and was speechless in a good way about it.

"You gonna order a drink?" came a stony voice from behind him.  
Stiles imediately swiveled around a little too hard, forcibly slamming his elbow into the counter of the bar and wincing. "Homygosh dude, you can't just come up behind people like....that..." 

Stiles realized a halfway through the sentence that he must have been talking to a Greek God. The man must have been Adonis himself. He had a feirce glare going on with two equally fierce eyebrows of doom threatening to eat his eyes with the way he was furrowing them. He was one of those men who seemed to always have the perfect amount of beard that wasn't too much but just enough. He was exactly Stiles's type.

Adonis just arched one eyebrow and gave Stiles a once over. "So, are you going to get a drink?"  
Stiles definitely did not laugh nervously. Okay, maybe he did. "Hah uhm, well unless it's free, no?"  
Adonis stared at him for a second before walking away. Stiles sighed and put his head in his hands. Great, Stiles thought to himself, the first guy I see in this city that I might actually be attracted to probably thinks i'm a loser. 

He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see none other than Adonis himself infront of him with a glass that had a honey colored drink in it. 

"Here." Adonis McSeriousBrows said sliding the glass towards Stiles. "This one's on me."  
Stiles stared at the drink for a little bit before looking back at AMSB questionably.  
"Jesus, I didn't poison it, just try it." AMSB huffed out.  
"Okay, okay!" Stiles said putting up his hands in surrender, he picked up the glass and sniffed it before taking a tentative sip. "Holy sweet mother of everything good, this drink is delicious."  
Stiles beamed up at Adonis and took another sip. He was too engrossed in the drink to see the small smile and blush that the bartender had.

"Soooooo, How do I get a job here? Because I need a job and it needs to be here. This place is amazing. I just need to get into the band here and I'd probably have my dream job!" Stiles looked around the bar again and then back to Adonis with a smile.  
"You'd have to talk to Lydia, she owns the bar. She's probably up the stairs in her office." Adonis said pointing to the staircase towards the back and then taking out his wallet and pulling something out. "Here, use my card."

Stiles took the card and read it. "Derek Hale, well Derek, I'm Stiles Stilinski and hopefully we'll be working together soon!" Stiles doesn't know what was in the drink Derek, oh my gosh he has a name, gave him but he was feeling oddly confident so he winked at Derek, finished his drink and jumped off the stool and walked up stairs.


	2. Waiting in the Wolves Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Lydia, the bar owner, takes Derek by surprise and then misunderstands Derek. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~this is a short chapter because I have work tomorrow but I wanted to get more out because that's how I am.~

Stiles walked up the stairs to a hallway that lead to two big doors that he assumed opened to Lydia's office. He knocked on the door a few times before opening the door and walking in. A beautiful strawberry blonde woman was sitting behind the desk with a brunette in her lap, playing with her hair. They were both exceptionally beautiful and Stiles started wondering if he had walked into a bar that only allowed models to work there.

He hadn't realized he hadn't said anything until he heard the strawberry blonde woman clear her throat at him.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm Stiles and I really really would like to work here for you! I can sing and play piano!" Stiles rushed out. "I've never seen anywhere so interesting and I really want to work here! It'd be my dream job. Derek told me to talk to you!"

The strawberry blonde quirked her eyebrow at him before looking at the brunette who was smiling slightly at her.

"Derek told you to talk to me? Interesting. Well I'm Lydia." She looked at the brunette, who gave her a look that probably said something along the lines of 'go on' before continuing. "Auditions for the band are usually on tuesday afternoons. You'll have to wait until then to audition but, I'm not so sure we need a pianist or a singer." 

Lydia tsked and looked Stiles over. He was currently wearing a plaid shirt over a v neck and some skinny jeans and under her scrutinization he felt like he was super underdressed.  
"You really need a make over. You have so much potential. Maybe if you work here I'll use my magic on you. Come back on Tuesday for the band auditions." 

He felt like he was just dismissed from an important meeting. "Uh, thanks? About the having potential thing? I guess that was a compliment? Right? I mean it could also be an insult too but I'm going to take it as a compliment and oh my god I'm rambling..." By the end of the sentence he had a feeling that he annoyed both Lydia and the brunette in her lap. "Ohhhhhhhhkay I'm going to go now. Thank you! Be back Tuesday!"

As he walked out he could hear the brunette giggling, hopefully not at him...but probably at him if he was going to be honest with himself. Which he wasn't going to. He walked back down the stairs and to the bar, waiting for Derek to come back over to tell him how it went.

He looked around for a while, noticing the waiter that was working with Derek was currently ignoring his duties and chatting up some woman, probably trying to get laid. He sighed and took off his plaid shirt, stuffing it behind the bar but not in the way, picked up a tray and started picking up empty glasses and getting peoples orders. When he walked back to the bar he got Derek's attention.

"Hey, that table over there wants two long island iced teas and the creepy man in the corner by himself wants an appletini with extra apple?" he said to Derek as he placed the empty glasses in the sink on the other side of the bar.

Derek just leveled him with a serious glare. "What do you think you're doing?"  
Stiles sighed, "Look, it's just for tonight. If I'm not better than penis for brains over there then you don't have to pay me! Please Derek? Plus if I get the job after the auditions on tuesday then it doesn't matter!"

Derek just raised his eyebrow and then huffed, "Fine, whatever." He made the drinks Stiles ordered and let him go. Derek didn't know what to think about this young man, he was beautiful and naive and just Derek's type. He watched Stiles through the rest of the night as he took people's orders and delivering drinks and food. He was good at this, he really knew how to talk to people and they all seemed to like him a lot. Especially the gay men who seemed to fawn over him. Derek definitely did not get jealous over someone he'd barely known for a whole night getting hit on by customers. Definitely not. Or maybe he did. A lot. But Stiles seemed to be oblivious to it all. By the end of the night Stiles had been groped a handful of times and it took everything in Derek's being not to leave the bar and punch someone multiple times. 

"Phew man, I'm tired. But that was awesome!" Stiles looked at Derek expectantly as he watched Derek clean glasses after the bar closed.

He just raised his eyebrow at Stiles, knowing that Stiles was waiting for Derek to tell him how he did that night.

"Oh come on! How did I do!? Better than Mr. Penis-Brain that left early with that group of women?" 

Derek huffed, he was definitely going to fire the other guy tomorrow. "Yes, yes you were better than him. If you want you can work here, I guess. But you said you wanted to be in the band?"

Derek was kind of hoping Stiles would take the job as a waiter so he'd get more time with him.

"Yeah, Lydia made it seem like they might not be looking for pianists at the moment so I'll definitely take this job until they need someone! I'm kind of okay with just being a waiter for now. Plus I really like this place." Stiles walked around the counter and pulled out his plaid shirt and put it on.

"Oh, if you want to work here you'll have to wear something more....racy." Derek said eyeing the plaid shirt.  
"I figured, I don't know what I really have that fits that description though..." Stiles sighed, thinking about how he probably needed to buy new clothes for this job if he was going to be serious about it.  
"You're probably about the same size as Isaac, I can ask if you can borrow some clothes until you have some of your own?" Derek asked. He did not like the sad look on Stiles's face and wanted to take the look away. He must have said something wrong though because Stiles's face, if anything, got a little sadder.

Oh.

"Oh..." Of course Derek had a boyfriend, someone like him wouldn't just be single. "Sure, if that's okay and he doesn't mind. When should I come in next?" Stiles wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Uhm, you can come in at 5 tomorrow, since it's a Sunday we open earlier and close earlier." Derek must have said something wrong at some point because now Stiles just looked like he was ready to bolt out of there and away from him. Of course he would blow it, he hadn't been attracted to anyone in months ever since Kate left. Fucking Kate. He was pulled from his thoughts when Stiles spoke again.

"Sounds good, I'll uh see you tomorrow then Derek." Stiles waved and then left quickly, not giving Derek the chance to say anything more. He definitely said something wrong and was definitely going to brood about it all night. He went back to cleaning up the bar so he could leave and tried to not think about what just happened too much.

Stiles left the bar quickly and didn't stop until he was in his hotel room, he didn't know why he was so upset. Okay maybe he did. Derek was gorgeous, he was way out of Stiles's league. Stiles didn't date too much but when he found someone he liked he always dove in too deep. He hadn't even known the man for a whole day and he knew he already was in danger of falling for him. He took a shower and went through his clothes looking for anything he could wear tomorrow to work. And then he stopped. He had a job. His first night in New York and he had a job already. He smiled and told himself he'd worry about it tomorrow and got in bed. All he needed now was to start looking for apartments. He wasn't going to let himself worry though. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face thinking about how proud his parents would be of him right then.

Derek however, went to bed with a scowl. He couldn't stop analyzing everything that he had said to Stiles. Finally he gave in and called Isaac.  
"Isaac, there's a new guy working at the bar and he's really beautiful and I think I said something wrong at some point and I don't know what I said that made him upset I need help." Derek rushed to get everything out before he chickened out and didn't tell Isaac or anyone at all.

"Well hello to you too Derek." Isaac chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard you call a guy beautiful before, or really talk about any guys to be honest. I need to see this guy imediately. He must be special for you to worry enough to talk to me about it. I guess I'm coming in for sure tomorrow night. What did you say to him?" Derek filled Isaac in on his whole conversation with Stiles to the best of his memory.

Isaac just sighed when Derek was done. "Oh Derek. He probably thinks I'm your boyfriend. I will, by the way, let him borrow my clothes if he still wants them. Do you want me to talk to him tomorrow?" 

Derek was speechless. Why didn't he think of that? That's probably something he'd think if he were in Stiles's shoes too. He was stupid.  
"I'm stupid. I should have realized that. God I'm an idiot. But yes? To talking to him? Maybe? I don't know. Let me try and talk to him first and then if I can't do it I'll ask you to talk to him. He's coming in tomorrow at 5 so if you want to drop the clothes off before that'd be nice."

"Oh no, If you give them to him that will just fuel his thoughts about me being your boyfriend. I'll come by at 5 and drop them off and then come back for the show."  
"Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you then. Goodnight Isaac."

Isaac had worked with Derek for a bartender for a while at the bar before deciding to work at the local library. He was one of Derek's closest, and only, friends. 

Derek sighed and layed down on his bed. He'd already showered and ate a late night snack so he was ready for sleep. He fell asleep thinking about how he'd bring up to Stiles that he was, in fact, single with some serious scowlage going on.


	3. Trouble Outside of The Wolves Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen.  
> Misunderstandings are brought to light.  
> Stiles might get a little make over.  
> Derek breaks things.  
> Isaac is a little shit.
> 
> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder that this isn't beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> another casual reminder that my tumblr name is dereksassybrows if you want to be updated on where i am with the fic during the week and whatnot, then you should follow me.

When Stiles woke up Sunday morning he was ready to get the day started. He was going to go around town looking for clothes for work and for apartments. He really needed a place to stay that wasn't a hotel so he didn't have to pay so much per night just to sleep in a bed. Wearing Derek's boyfriend's clothes was not going to be an option. He did not want to do that. So he set out that morning with two goals in mind, new clothes and new home. He could do this.  
He made sure he locked the door behind him and then walked down to the street, he had seen a few clothing shops yesterday when he was looking for jobs so he planned to start with those. The first shop he came to was a little to high fashion and not racy enough. The next place he went was a shot where people took their old clothes and got paid for them and those clothes were then sold in store. He found a few well fitting, see-two sizes too small, v-neck shirts in varying shades of grey and black, a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice pair of black hightop shoes. He gladly paid for the clothes and then walked to the nearest newspaper stand to look for apartments. After paying he stopped and sat for a while reading the ads for apartments. He found a few promising ones that were not too far from where he was and set off.  
~Two hours after leaving the hotel room~  
Stiles was exhausted. He stopped at a small bakery on the way back from checking out the last apartment to get some lunch. He looked at 3 in total, one of them was most definitely the sketchiest place he had ever been. He practically ran out. One was way too expensive so he didn't even really pay attention to it too much and the last one was pretty much perfect. Well, not literally, it was in his price range, it wasn't too gross and it was in a relatively nice part of the city that wasn't too far from the bar. After getting lunch, Stiles walked back to his hotel room casually, enjoying the day. He counted it as a success. He got new work clothes that would work for right now and he hopefully would get a new apartment.  
Of course, his good attitude was killed when he walked up to the busted door to his hotel room. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at the splintered wood on the ground from where the door was kicked in. His brain seemed to finally reboot and he dashed into the room, taking in the mess. He ran to the bathroom and then sank to the ground. His money was gone. The money he had saved up from work the last year was all gone. He had hidden it in the tank of the toilet, thinking no one would look there. He just sat there staring at the mess for a while. Numb to his surroundings. After about thirty minutes he slowly got up, he needed to check on his keyboard. The keyboard his mother got him. The keyboard she had taught him on. The keyboard that had been thrown across the floor in it's case and was cracked along the top, barely missing the display screen. There was a key or two floating around in the case. He could feel the panic swelling in his chest. He pushed it down and started repacking his things. A lot of his stuff was still in his car. Things like pictures of his family and knick nacks. He packed up his clothes, his laptop, made sure he got his chargers and gingerly put his keyboard back in it's case.  
He doesn't remember anything that happened after that. Next thing he knew he was sitting in the employee lot behind the bar in his car, staring at his steering wheel. He looked at the clock, it was 3:30. He decided he was going to just sit in his car and wallow in his self pity until Derek got to the bar. He changed into his work clothes in his car to keep himself occupied. It had been about 45 minutes to an hour when he saw a sleek black camaro drive into the lot and it was a minute later when he saw Derek get out of said camaro. He took a deep breath and readied himself to get out of his jeep and go talk to Derek but didn't actually make any moves to get out. He watched Derek walk from his car towards the jeep, which was parked a few spots from the employee entrance. He also watched Derek look up from his phone to the jeep, then to Stiles, and then deciding to reroute himself to Stiles's driver side window. Stiles took a deep breath and rolled his window down, half wondering if he shouldn't have just left and gone to another part of town.  
"You're here early" Derek said when he got to Stiles's window, flashing him a smile and then imediately looking concerned when he looked at Stiles's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Stiles just looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, trying not to let the panic out. Not yet, he couldn't let it out now. He needed to figure out what he was going to do next, where he was going to stay. He didn't have the money with out using his parent's insurance money, which he didn't want to do.  
"Someone stole all of my money I had saved up. I have no where to go, they broke into my hotel room." His voice cracked somewhere in the middle of the statement and he felt tears start to well in his eyes. He desperately tried to keep them from falling, he didn't want to look like an overemotional baby to his new boss. He felt rather than heard his door being opened, he looked up to a very concerned and somewhat angry looking Derek moving in closer to him.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay, you can come stay at my place if you need somewhere to go and you can save up from work, everything will be fine, okay?" Derek tentatively put his hands over where Stiles was unaware that he was clutching them together. He imediately relaxed and hunched over a little bit.  
And then he remembered that Derek was in a relationship and staying in his apartment would be a big no no. He tensed back up again. "I don't want to be a burden, I'd just get in the way and Wouldn't your boyfriend not like that?"  
Derek made a face and sighed, "Stiles, I don't have a boyfriend. I didn't even realize until after I had talked to Isaac about it that you might take it that way. I'm single."  
Stiles sniffed and looked at Derek from the corner of his eye, he hadn't realized that he had been looking at where Derek's hands were holding his hands since Derek put them there. He slowly moved to look at Derek. "A-are you sure? I don't want to be in your way...I...I just don't have anywhere else to go. I promise I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can."  
"Stiles. It's okay, you don't need to rush. I know we just met each other but I know you won't be in my way. You can stay as long as you want." Derek looked at his watch and then looked at the bar. "Look, lets go inside. I can make you a drink and we can talk a little more. If you're not up to it you don't have to work tonight if you don't want to. Okay?"  
Stiles took a deep breath in and thought about what his mom would do if she was in his position. She would power through and come out strong. She would live to show the people who stole from her that they couldn't get her down. So that's what he was going to do.  
"Okay, Let's go." Stiles sat taller and smiled up at Derek. He could do this.  
Derek pulled his hands back, smilled back at Stiles and moved away from the jeep so Stiles could get out and then turned to the bar when he knew Stiles was behind him and ready to follow him in. He let them in and went to the bar, Taking off his leather jacket to reveal a black low cut tank top that he wore over skinny jeans. He realized that he might as well not have a shirt on because of how much the shirt didn't cover but he'd rather wear something. He quickly made Stiles his twist on a rum and coke. It was Captain Morgan, Vanilla Coke and Grenadine Syrup. He slid the glass to Stiles and smiled.  
"Actually, I think I'm going to work tonight. Get my mind off everything. I'm sure we can't drink and work. Right?"  
"Yeah, that's true. I'll just give it to Isaac when he comes in. He's dropping clothes off for you soon. I'm going to clean the bar up a little more if you want to help until Isaac gets here and it's time to start working?"  
"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" Stiles decided he was just going to ignore his problems for right now and just focus on working.  
After cleaning around the bar for about thirty minutes a man with angelic blue eyes and adorable blonde curls walked into the bar. He was carrying a bag that had clothes in it. He walked up to the man and held out his hand.  
"You must be Isaac! I'm Stiles, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me borrow clothes from you, I super appreciate it."  
Isaac took his hand and looked Stiles up and down before smiling at him and then smiling at Derek knowingly. 'What was that about?' Stiles thought.  
"Actually you can keep these, I don't work here anymore so I don't need them." Isaac handed Stiles the bag and winked at him. "Now, let's get you changed before you have to work. You need to show off more skin if you want to get good tips, trust me!" Isaac put his arm around Stiles's shoulder and led him behind the stage to the dressing rooms and opened the bag.  
"Okay, first, take your shirt off and put this on." Isaac handed Stiles a vest and eyed him expectantly. "Go on!"  
"But, aren't I supposed to wear something under this?" Stiles might be a little self concious. Okay or maybe a lot.  
"Nope, if you want to get the good tips you need to wear the bare minimum of clothes. Now go on and take it off!" Isaac winked at him and smiled. Stiles suddenly felt a little nervous but decided it'd probably be best to just do what he said, he needed the money after all.  
Stiles quickly took his shirt off and put the vest on, buttoning it up all the way. The vest did very little to cover him up all the way.  
"There you go, now, let me style your hair a little. You need an elegantly disheveled look. Not just disheveled." Isaac rummaged around in the dressing room and found some gel, put some on his hands and then ran his hands through Stiles's room a few times. Stiles did not get goosebumps from how good it felt. Definitely not. He hadn't been touched by anyone in a long time. Even if it was something so simple as running hands through his hair. Isaac hummed and stepped back. "Well, I think my work here is almost done. But will you trust me and let me do ONE more thing?" Isaac looked hopeful and pleading.  
"Uhhhhhh....that depends on what it is...." Stiles was worried again. What was about to happen to him. Isaac turned back to the dressing room's make up tables and pulled out a pencil. No. That was eyeliner. "Dude. What?"  
"A lot of the customers like it! It doesn't hurt! Derek wears it all the time! I promise!" Isaac was slowly moving towards him. Before he knew it he walked himself right into a chair and ended up having to sit down to keep himself from falling on his ass.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to regret this job, aren't I?" Stiles sighed and then gave Isaac a "go ahead" hand wave. "Whatever, just don't do too much."  
Isaac grinned the most predatory grin he'd ever seen. He might be about to eat him. Or kill him. Who knows. After following Isaac's instructions and letting him put eyeliner on he was finally ready for work. According to Isaac, that is. He looked at himself in the mirror and was speechless. He looked hot.  
"Yeah, you do." Oh shit. he definitely said that out loud. "If I wasn't taken, I'd totally be all up on that. You seem like a catch, babe." Maybe Issaac wasn't so bad after all. "Let's go see how Derek thinks you look!" Isaac winked, wrapped an arm around his shoulder again, after handing Stiles the bag of clothes, and pulled him back out to the bar, smiling like the cat that got the cream. Stiles just lifted an eyebrow and walked with him, wondering what Isaac was so smug about.  
When they got out to the bar there was a crash of glass breaking, Stiles imediately flinched and Isaac seemed to just chuckle. Stiles looked over at where Derek was staring at him like he had three heads. "What? Does it look bad, god it looks bad doesn't it. I'm going to go change or atleast take this eyeliner off!" He moved to go back to the dressing room but was stopped by Isaac. Derek just shook his head and looked down at the glass he had dropped while he was cleaning it that slipped when he saw Stiles. Stiles looked.....Stiles looked perfect. He was Derek's biggest wet dream. Derek needed to think about dead puppies and his mom and the pledge of allegiance or something, anything, other than the way those jeans fit Stiles, the way the vest showed off JUST enough of his toned body, the happy trail that was peaking out that he wanted to lick- oh god, DEAD PUPPIES DEREK, THINK ABOUT YOUR MOM, I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. Isaac totally did this on purpose.  
"You okay Der?" Isaacs voice broke him out of his silent breakdown. "You're just kinda staring at that broken glass...."  
"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Uh. Stiles, you look great. Really, really great." Derek felt his face heat up and turned to clean up the glass, effectively ending his embarassment.  
Stiles didn't know what just happened. Did Derek hate complimenting him that much? Whatever, Stiles was just going to worry about working and getting tips. Not anything else. So, he mutters a thanks and walks over to the waiter's station. He mentally prepared himself for the night. In 30 minutes it would be time for the store to open. He was ready though, he always enjoyed putting everything on hold and just getting into his work. Letting everything fade and focusing on the customers and what they want.  
So, that's how Stiles got through the night. He suprisingly had a good time and got a lot of tips. He finished his night in a good mood. He was cleaning up some of the tables when he remembered that he was supposed to stay at Derek's that night. That he lost all of the moeny he had hidden in his hotel. He was in the middle of starting to panic when a woman's voice brought him out of his mind.  
"What're you doing? I'm pretty sure Lydia did not hire you yesterday...." Stiles looked up to see the brunette from yesterday that was in Lydia's lap.  
"Oh, uh, Derek hired me?" He was a little worried. He didn't want to get in trouble or get Derek in trouble. "I, uh, kind of just started working yesterday after the other waiter just like left....I hope Derek won't get in trouble for hiring me?"  
"Oh no, Lydia should find this really interesting actually. I'm Allison, by the way, I'm Lydia's girlfriend." Allison put her hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles wiped his hands off and shook her hand, she had a really strong handshake.  
"Hi, I'm Stiles. But you knew that.....so....yeah." He looked down at the table he was cleaning and then at Derek who was cleaning up the bar before looking back at Allison. She seemed to be staring him down with a calculative look as if she was trying to decide something about him.  
"Well, I'll let you get back to work. I hope you have a good night!"  
"Yeah, Thanks, you too!" Stiles didn't know how to feel about the whole interaction with Allison so he just decided to ignore it. That was his motto after all, ignore his problems until they go away.  
He moved over to the bar after he was done cleaning to wait for Derek. Derek looked up at him and smiled before continuing cleaning. "I'll be done in a second." He moved to put the last clean glass back on the drying tray before signing out of the computer they used for orders and grabbing his leather jacket. He walked around the counter to where Stiles had been standing and motioned to the door. "Let's go. You can follow me to my apartment."  
"Sounds good." Stiles followed Derek out of the door and waited as he locked the bar's doors and then went to get into his car when they got down the stairs. "See you soon."  
'Staying with Derek should be interesting,' Stiles thought as they drove off towards Derek's apartment.


	4. Adonis McSeriousBrows' Bachelor Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short addition.   
> Next chapter will be more of Derek's POV.

Stiles had been following Derek for about 15 minutes. The City was getting less and less populated and a little sketchy as they kept driving. Stiles was pretty sure that he was about to be led to his death. He started panicking again and was about to turn around and drive off when Derek turned into a parking lot of what looked like industrial looking appartments. If it weren't for the multitude of other cars in the parking lot he probably would have. He found a parking spot marked "Visitor" and turned his car off. He sat there for a minute, not moving, thinking about how he got to this point. He was homeless. If it weren't for Derek he'd be sleeping in his car somewhere probably. A tap at the door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Jesus, give a guy some warning please!" Stiles muttered as he got out of the car.  
"Sorry."  
"I, uh, I have a few things that I'd rather not leave in my easy to break into jeep....if that's okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, I have a spare room so you can bring whatever you want up, I'll help you."

Stiles moved to the back of his car and swung the door open. He pulled out his bag of clothes and handed it to Derek. "Here, you take this and I'll get the rest." He then gently picked up his keyboard bag, and then his laptop bag. "Okay, That should be it."

"Alright, This way." Derek led him to the front door and Stiles waited as he unlocked it before following him to the elevator. The ride up was silent. When they got almost to the top of the building, they got out. He continued to silently follow until they got to Derek's apartment.  
Or more like loft. Bachelor pad even. The place was huge and definitely expensive looking. 

"Jesus, how do you afford this on a bartender's pay?" Stiles looked at Derek incredulously.

Derek just looked around and then looked at his feet. "It's a long story, maybe another day I'll tell you." Derek then motioned for Stiles to follow him down a hall to the right to a few doors. He opened the door to the left. "Bathroom is here, the door at the end of the hall is my bedroom, this is you." Derek opened the door to the right and walked in. It was a nice bedroom, a little devoid of personality but still nice. It had a full sized platform bed, a shelf in the corner, a closet, and a desk. Stiles followed Derek in and carefully placed his keyboard on the bed next to where Derek set his bag of clothes, and set his laptop bag next to it. 

"You hungry? I'm going to make some alfredo. I usually eat something after work."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate this." Stiles gave Derek a little smile and then looked at his keyboard bag. "I'll be right out though, I just want to change. And maybe shower? If that's okay?" Stiles pulled at the vest and looked at Derek like he just asked him if he could have his first born.

"Go ahead, you know where the bathroom is.The towels are in the closet. You saw where the kitchen was when we walked in. Just come in there when you're done." With that Derek left the room, leaving Stiles alone with his possessions. He felt the urge to look at his keyboard, even though he knew that it was broken, but instead grabbed some sweats and an old t-shirt and went into the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed. Returning to his bedroom-the spare, it wasn't his bedroom- and couldn't put off looking at his keyboard any longer. he moved everything off the bed and kneeled beside it. Taking a deep breath he slowly unzipped the case and pulled the keyboard out gingerly. He blew out the breath he was holding when he saw the missing pieces and the huge crack that almost ran through the display. 

All he could think about was his mother. How his mother gave him the keyboard and taught him to play and how heartbroken she'd be if she saw it like this. He felt the panic attack that he had stuffed down inside, clawing out. He couldn't hold it back this time, the air wouldn't fill his lungs no matter how many times he tried to breathe in. He turned away from the keyboard and feels his back hit the bed, he pulls his knees up into him and hides his face in them, slighlty rocking himself back and forth. He hasn't had a panic attack in a long time but it's still all very familiar to him. He got them a lot after both his parents died. He felt his nails digging into his biceps and tried to focus on the pain. The pain that was starting to pull him back out of his attack. He vaguely remembers hearing his name being called and a door being opened before he feels someone sit beside him. They're saying something to him....what are they saying? He raises his head and looks towards where the person sat but cant see much through the tears. He furiously wipes at the tears and tries to focus on what the person is saying.

"....Stiles.....try.....with me....." One second he could hear the voice and the next he couldn't, he needed to focus. "Breathe....Just breathe with me...Lets try breathing in, ready? In...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, now out, one, two three, you can do it, five six seven. Good, we're going to do it again now, ready?" The voice, that he now recognizes is Derek, keeps coaching him through breathing excersizes until he can breath on his own again. 

"I'm going to go check on the noodles and then I'll come right back, okay?"

Stiles figured Derek would just go and do it and sat with his eyes closed and his head on his knees. When he didn't feel Derek move, he looked up.

"Okay?" Derek seemed concerned.  
"Yeah." Wow, his voice was hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat a little bit. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Derek gave him another worried look before squeezing his shoulder gently and getting up and padding out of the room, pointedly leaving the door open. Stiles set his head back down on his knees. Great. Derek has seen him having a panic attack. He probably thinks he's weak or something. But wait, how did Derek know how to help him out of a panic attack? Has he had them before? Speaking of the devil, he hears Derek come back into the room. 

"Dinner's ready. Why don't you come out to the living room?"

Stiles slowly looks up and then half turns to look at the keyboard before nodding and getting up. He follows Derek out to the living room where two big bowls of fetticini alfredo and two beers are sitting on the table infront of the couch. The television is playing some MTV show that he vaguely remembers is about wolves that are teenage or something. He follows suit when Derek sits down and picks up the bowl of food, panic attacks always made him really hungry. He started eating right away and didn't stop until he was more than halfway done with his bowl. He grabbed the beer and drank a hefty bit of it before setting it back down and resuming eating but at a slower pace now. He looked at Derek from the corner of his eye. Derek seemed distracted by something.

"You okay, bro?" The question seemed to snap Derek out of whatever thought he was having.  
"Don't call me bro." Stiles just snorted.   
"Yeah, I'll try. It's kind of habit. But really, are you okay?" 

Derek just picked at his food that, now that Stiles looks at it, he hasn't eaten much of.

"I used to get them a lot....the panic attacks. I haven't had one in a while. I just...it's hard seeing someone else going through it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just kind of....forgot about them until now. I guess." Derek takes a huge breath and then puts his foot on the table. Stiles does the same because he has feeling that serious things are about to be talked about. 

"When I was in highschool....most of my family was murdered in a fire. Now it's just my two sisters, my uncle and I. I used to get panic attacks everyday."

Stiles can tell that there's more to the story but he doesn't push it. Instead he hesitantly puts his hand on Derek's forearm and squeezes it. 

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I know I hated everyone saying that to me. So instead I'll say that I understand. My mom died of cancer when I was 14. I started getting them then. It got a little better for a while. But then my dad died while on the job when i was 19. They got bad again then. I haven't had one in a while."

They both stayed silent for a while. Stiles eventually picks up the food again and starts eating. He finishes his pasta before he speaks again.

"My mom bought me my keyboard, she taught me how to play on it. It's one of the only things I have left that she gave me. It's....who ever broke into the hotel room broke a few pieces off and cracked it. That's....that's why I panicked." He sets the bowl down on the table and picks up his beer. He watches the tv with out actually watching. He has no intrest in teenage werewolves. 

It's a while before Derek says anything. Stiles is a little startled when he finally speaks up, he had zoned out a little.

"We can find a repair shop for it. I'm sure we have one in the city."

Stiles just looked at Derek's profile. He seemed to be ignoring the fact that Stiles was looking at him in favor of watching the television. 

"Thank you. I'll look it up." He then looked at his phone, it was nearing 3 in the morning. "I'm actually going to go ahead and head to bed if that's okay with you?" Stiles picked up his bowl and his beer and walked to the kitchen. He finished his beer on the way there and rinsed his bowl out before putting it in an empty, for the most part, dishwasher. He then turned and walked back to where Derek was sitting and now eating his pasta. 

"Am I working tomorrow? I didn't see a schedule anywhere...."

"Probably. I'll check tomorrow though, I'll have to check my email. I'm a morning person by the way. Just a warning." Derek flashed Stiles a grin and then turned back to his food. "Good night, if you need anything, you know where my room is."

"Alright, good night, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again." With that Stiles turned and walked back to his temporary room. When he got in the room he took a deep breath in and then walked over to his keyboard and moved it to the desk, gathered up the pieces and moved them to the desk as well. He then pulled the covers back and got in the bed after plugging his phone in. He was so exhausted from his panic attack earlier that he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Hopefully things would start to get better for him. He'll have to look up piano and keyboard repair shops tomorrow.


End file.
